


Refresher Course

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Futurefic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, no matter how effective, are not to be used as negotiating tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher Course

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; for Branch's prompt _Yamamoto/Gokudera? Some night, after getting home from work. Prompt phrase: remind me._ 1679 words.

It was going seven when Takeshi came slinking in, letting himself in quietly. "Hey." He lurked in the doorway to the living room, looking sheepish and hangdog, instead of coming on in.

Hayato turned the page, despite not being even halfway down it, and ran his eyes over the words without reading them until Takeshi began to fidget. Only then did he look up from his book, gazing at Takeshi over the tops of his glasses. "Remind me," he said. "Remind me why, exactly, I put up with you."

At least Takeshi had the common sense to look abashed. Sort of. If Hayato squinted. "Um." He rubbed the back of his neck, not quite managing to meet Hayato's eyes. "In my defense, it _did_ work."

Hayato marked his place and snapped the book closed; Takeshi started at the thump. "It only _worked_ because Vito Cambesi has as crappy a sense of humor as you do, you idiot."

"Well, yeah, obviously," Takeshi said, like he thought it was perfectly reasonable. "That was why I offered, duh. I knew it would make him laugh."

Hayato found that he needed to take a drink of wine to give himself the moment he needed to cope with that, since Takeshi obviously felt that it was a perfectly sound defense. "And just what do you suppose you would have done if he'd agreed?"

Takeshi's grin was blinding. "Oh, I knew he wouldn't. He's really, really straight, you know."

Hayato put the book down before he could be tempted to throw it at Takeshi, who seemed to be under the impression that was enough to get him out of the doghouse. "That's not the _point_ and you know it." He glared at Takeshi until his grin faded and he began to squirm, kept it up till Takeshi was fidgeting in earnest, and then folded his arms across his chest. "What is the point, Takeshi?"

"Um." Takeshi chewed on his lower lip. "That I shouldn't offer the bosses of other Families blowjobs for trade concessions when we're negotiating, even when it's just a joke to break the tension?"

It was a good thing he _had_ put the book down; Hayato settled for pinching the bridge of his nose instead. "No, really, I don't know why I _do_ put up with you."

"Because you're the only person I actually _give_ blowjobs to?"

Hayato gave him a sharp look. "I had fucking well better be the only one you give blowjobs to!"

Takeshi just beamed at him. "Of course you are." He paused. "But how do you feel about the occasional friendly handjob?"

There was really only one thing Hayato could say to that. "I hate you so much."

Takeshi came away from the door and dropped to his knees in front of Hayato's chair, laying his arms across Hayato's knees and gazing up at him as soulfully as a puppy that knew it had misbehaved and was hoping to be forgiven anyway. "You don't really hate me, do you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that I do," Hayato told him, scowling at Takeshi's absolutely _transparent_ attempt to placate him.

Takeshi pulled a long face. "So no friendly handjobs for anybody but you." He heaved a sigh. "Okay, if you insist. You drive a really hard bargain, you know that?"

"It astonishes me that I haven't actually killed you," Hayato told him. "It really does."

Takeshi smiled at him, perfectly complacent. "But if you killed me, who would you yell at?"

This was the real problem with Takeshi: he produced some kind of reality-distorting field that always managed to disarm his irritation, no matter how hard Hayato tried to hold onto it. "The world is full of idiots. I'm sure I'd cope."

"Yeah, maybe, but how many of those idiots also know how to do that thing with their tongues that you like so much?" Takeshi asked, gazing up at Hayato, earnest.

"I don't know, but I bet I could find out." The way that made Takeshi's eyes narrow the tiniest bit was gratifying. Hayato smirked at him. "Oh, you don't like that idea?" He flicked the spot between Takeshi's eyebrows. "Maybe you should think about that next time you decided it'd be funny to offer someone else sexual favors right in front of me, huh?"

"It was a valid negotiating tactic," Takeshi argued. "It put Cambesi off his guard and got him to stop being stubborn and kept us from having to go through another day of dead-end negotiations."

Hayato flicked him again. "You're a jerk. I hate you."

Takeshi rubbed his forehead and smiled at Hayato, soft and rueful. "You don't hate me." He rested his cheek against Hayato's knee and looked up at him, earnest. "I promise I won't offer anyone sexual favors in negotiations again."

"You'd damn well better not." Hayato reached down to flick him again and changed his mind at the last second, settling his hand in Takeshi's hair instead. Takeshi heaved a sigh and nuzzled his knee. "You idiot."

"Your idiot," Takeshi corrected him.

Hayato ran his fingers through Takeshi's hair. "I still don't know why I put up with you."

Takeshi grinned then. "Bet I could remind you."

Hayato raised his eyebrows, studying Takeshi over the rims of his glasses. "And just how do you propose to do that?"

"Oh, that's easy." Takeshi shifted closer and spread his hands against Hayato's thighs, stroking them up. "Like I said. You're the only one I ever give blowjobs to, remember?" He reached for Hayato's fly and started undoing it, grinning up at Hayato all the while. "And I have it on good authority that I can do amazing things with my mouth."

"I regret the day I ever told you that," Hayato told him. "I really do."

"I bet you don't, really." Takeshi grinned and hooked his fingers in Hayato's underwear, dragging it and his slacks down, and leaned in close. His breath was hot across Hayato's skin; it made him shiver as his cock stirred, already starting to fill. "Do you?"

"Haven't decided yet." Hayato brushed his fingers along the line of Takeshi's jaw. "Why don't you see if you can change my mind?"

"Love to," Takeshi said, voice soft, and bent his head to run his tongue over Hayato's cock. The touch of it was soft, slow; Hayato exhaled as Takeshi lapped at him, sliding his tongue against him, coaxing him the rest of the way hard with gentle strokes. Takeshi slid his hands over Hayato's thighs, kneading them until Hayato found himself relaxing, sinking deeper into his seat.

Takeshi glanced up at him, eyes laughing a bit, when Hayato sighed with the way the slow touch of Takeshi's tongue was drawing the tension out of him. Hayato made a face at him. "I'm still not convinced."

"No?" Takeshi laughed, eyes crinkling. "Guess I need to try harder." He lowered his head again, keeping his eyes on Hayato's as he wrapped his mouth around Hayato, sucking on the head of him. Hayato's breath caught in his throat as heat pooled in his gut, twisting there as Takeshi played his tongue over him, the brush of it maddeningly slow.

Hayato reached for him, sliding his hand around the back of Takeshi's head, cupping it. "Try harder than that," he said, voice low in his own ears, and drew Takeshi down. Takeshi went along with it, making an agreeable sound as he slid his mouth down Hayato's cock. Hayato groaned, pleasure weaving through him as Takeshi's mouth vibrated around him, and again when Takeshi kept going, all the way down, till his nose was pressed against Hayato's skin and the muscles of his throat were working around the head of Hayato's cock as he swallowed. "Fuck," Hayato breathed, lost to everything but the heat of Takeshi's mouth and the pleasure sliding through him. "Fuck, Takeshi..."

Takeshi hummed and Hayato gasped, rocking his hips up, seeking more of that, breathless with the way Takeshi's throat vibrated around him. Takeshi hummed again, rolling with it, sliding his hands over Hayato's thighs, massaging them. Hayato twisted his fingers in Takeshi's hair, feeling the short strands sliding through his grip; Takeshi moaned as Hayato drove his hips up, fucking his mouth with short strokes that slid his cock down Takeshi's throat with every stroke. Takeshi took it, making husky, breathless sounds as Hayato's cock slid between his lips, which just made the heat coiled itself tighter in Hayato's gut, turning and redoubling on itself until he was hovering on the edge of breaking open.

Then Takeshi slipped a hand between Hayato's legs to cup his balls, fondling them as he swallowed Hayato down again, groaning around him, and pleasure broke through Hayato like fireworks going off, blinding him as it seared through him and he bucked against Takeshi's mouth.

Takeshi didn't let up until Hayato pushed him away with a hand that trembled. "Remember yet?" he asked, resting his chin against Hayato's knee, mouth red and smiling.

It took Hayato a moment to recall what Takeshi was getting at, but he refused to let it show. "Possibly," he said, with as much dignity as he could muster when he was sprawled in his seat and still panting for breath. "I'm not sure I'm convinced."

"No?" Takeshi ran his tongue over his lips. "Guess I need to keep trying, huh?"

"Damn straight," Hayato said, since not being angry any more didn't mean he wasn't fully prepared to get every last bit of mileage out of the situation as possible. He flicked Takeshi's forehead again. "And if you ever do something like that again, swear to God, I will castrate you, understand?"

Takeshi laughed softly. "Yeah." He leaned his cheek against Hayato's knees. "I understand." Then he grinned. "You should have seen the look on your face, though. It was pretty priceless."

Hayato sighed and gave up. "You are incorrigible," he said. "Really, why do I put up with you?"

"Well," Takeshi said, eyes laughing, "let me see what I can come up with to remind you," and did.


End file.
